


Zoochory

by applecore



Category: Original Work
Genre: (ish??? I mean they're seeds), Belly Kink, Body Modification, Breeding, Other, Oviposition, Plant sex, Plants, Sex Pollen, Vines, Xeno, belly inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecore/pseuds/applecore
Summary: Jimmy just wanted to go for a hike. Instead he gets hit with seeding pollen and has to go find a vine to fuck him full of seeds.





	Zoochory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [labocat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/labocat/gifts).

> _Zoochory_ \- the dispersal of seeds by animals.

By the time Jimmy sneezed, it was too late. “Oh for fuck’s sake,” he said, to no one. He’d _checked_ the parasitic pollen count this morning when he checked the weather, but here he was, halfway up the trail, and he could already feel that slick, thrumming feeling in his gut. His options were hustle down the trail and take an emergency inhibitor in the middle of the cycle, which would give him a migraine, or satisfy his needs the old-fashioned way.

Jimmy heaved a sigh. At least he was still out in the flats. Finding an appropriate vine shouldn’t be too hard. He closed his eyes and took a long, slow breath in through his nose. What smelled good?

The trick was to not overthink. Jimmy held thoughts of pleasant nothing in his head as he broke off from the trail, into a broad swath of grass. There’d be no vines out here, but he let himself drift, and somehow the path he took was more or less straight. He paused to breathe through a cramp in his gut. That would be his organs reconstituting themselves, making themselves hospitable. He rubbed at his belly and moved on.

It took him twenty sweaty, increasingly achy minutes to cross the meadow and reach the trees. And there it was, the parasite vine, twined around an oak tree but already alert to his approach. It could smell him even better than he could smell it. Its tendrils shivered with anticipation, and its noxious little blue flowers turned all their faces to him.

Jimmy’d reached the desperate stage five minutes ago. He fumbled his belt buckle open and dropped his jeans around his ankles, shakily knelt, and bent over. He was dripping now, a strange, sour odor like an invitation: come fill me up. His sweat stunk of it, too.

The first touch of the vines on his ass was just a tease, an irritation. They patted all around his cheeks, sliding near his hole and then away again, shyer than he’d have expected, and meanwhile Jimmy _ached_. He’d never had to wait so long before. “Come the fuck on,” he panted. He peered behind him, and aha, there was what he was aching for: the thick, hollow mother vine, dark with seed. It prodded at his ass a moment, and then, blissfully, it pushed in.

It took a while for the mother vine to press deep enough and lodge securely enough, and by then the need in Jimmy’s gut was sharp like a knife. It took him a moment to even realize that the mother vine had begun to seed. He could barely feel it, just a foreign tickle deep within him. Jimmy took deep breaths, trying to relax, trying to be patient. He moaned anyway.

As the ache melted away, the seeding began to feel good. Jimmy reached back and palmed his half-hard cock. He brushed against his belly and found that it was a little swollen. Startled, he pushed up onto his hands and peered at himself and found that he was already pretty round. Huh. Usually by the time he got to this size, things had started to hurt again, and he was ready to be done.

Jimmy closed his eyes, and the thought drifted away. Pressure began to build in his gut, weakly. It felt good. He braced himself on one elbow so he had a free hand to palm himself with. He massaged his dick against his belly. He was getting pretty big now, he thought distantly. A little bit heavy.

Movement in his ass startled Jimmy out of his daze. The mother vine was pulling out. “No,” Jimmy moaned. “No, no no no.” He wasn’t finished. He wasn’t full. He reached behind him, trying to grab for it, and instead he toppled onto his side.

By the time he’d gotten himself together and sat up, he’d come to appreciate a few facts. First, the mother vine was gone. Second, he was heavily swollen, bigger than he’d ever been, so that his t-shirt had ridden halfway up his chest. Third, he still didn’t feel full. This had never happened to him before. He’d never submitted to a vine and then not been satisfied. And then, finally, a fourth fact drew his attention: there was another mother vine. He blinked at it, bewildered, but it, too, was dark with seed. “Thank god,” Jimmy said.

Without really thinking about it, he rolled onto his back. Elbows and knees felt like too much work, now that he wasn’t so desperate. He looked up at the blue sky, just visible through the lattice of leaves and branches, and he heaved a deep sigh as he felt that familiar prod at his ass.

Jimmy wriggled a little, getting away from something hard pressing into his shoulder. He felt that comfortable pressure begin to build in his gut again, he closed his eyes, and he laid a palm over his heavy, swollen belly, just to feel it rise. Just to see.

There must be a new variety, he thought muzzily, as the mother vine continued to empty itself in him. _Two_ mother vines. The ecstatic pressure began to peak, until at least he reached awkwardly to his dick and worked himself until he spilled his much paler, much less impressive seed all over the round underside of his belly.

The second vine retreated at last. Jimmy waited a little while, half-worried, half-hoping there would be one more. But none more came, and when he finally struggled upright, he saw the whole vine had retreated into the shadows, flowers and leaves and all. Only a few slender, dark green tendrils remained, winding up the tree trunk.

Jimmy was enormous. There must be gallons of seed in his gut. He skimmed his hands over himself and was startled by a tickle of pleasure. He massaged a little deeper and moaned in surprise. It was like handling his cock, only it was his entire belly.

_Definitely_ a new variety. Maybe the next week or so of being swollen as round as a fishing bobber wouldn’t be so bad. But first things first. With a might efforty and absolutely no help from the abs he’d actually been working on, the past few months, he shoved shakily and awkward to his feet. That was a hell of a shift in his center of gravity. He gave his belly a self-satisfied pat. Then he bent even more awkwardly to grab his pants and hike them up in the general vicinity of where his waistline used to be, and he began the long, slow waddle to the car.


End file.
